


Pass the Eggnog

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean makes Sam’s famous spiked eggnog, but he’s surprised when you decide to pass this year. Just wait until he finds out why…
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Pass the Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a Christmas request by @spnbaby-67 that I’ve had saved since last year.

Dean Winchester didn’t have many Christmas traditions, but there was one he always, always celebrated. Every year, without fail, Dean Winchester would spike the eggnog.

It had started out as a joke one year when Sam had spiked the eggnog with a hefty serving of rum, but Dean had latched right onto the idea, turning it into a Winchester family tradition.

This year, that tradition was celebrated on a particularly chilly Christmas Eve with Dean, Sam, and the newest member of the Winchester family, Y/N. Ever since Dean had fallen in love with and married Y/N, she’d been one of the few people to ever celebrate a Winchester Christmas, and she’d been one of the biggest fans of the spiked eggnog, but that all changed this year.

“What d’you mean you don’t want any?” Dean asked, holding the paper cup in front of her face. “It’s got extra rum, just like you like it.”

She exchanged a nervous glance with Sam and shook her head, biting her lip softly. “Um, not this year, Dean. I’m gonna pass.”

“What? Why?” Dean stuttered, looking over at Sam and then back to Y/N. “What’s going on? You love this stuff, darlin’.”

Sam sighed and smiled, a look of resigned relief crossing his face. “Maybe you should just tell him, Y/N/N. No sense in waiting until tomorrow now.”

“Tell me what?!” Dean yelled, the combination of the rum and being left out of a secret making him a little punchy.

Y/N stood up and crossed over to him, picking up a small present from under their Charlie Brown Tree along the way. “Okay, but, before I do, I want you to know that the only reason Sam knows before you is he was with me when I found out, and I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t find the right time, so I thought, maybe Christmas…”

“Y/N!” Dean interrupted, gently placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her rambling. He placed the paper cup down onto to the nearby table before his other hand copied the first. “Would you just tell me?”

As a response, she held out the present, an elated grin spreading across her face. He stared at it for a second before grabbing it and opening it gingerly. When he saw what was sitting inside the small box, he almost didn’t believe it.

“Is this? Does this mean?”

“Yes,” Y/N nodded, picking up the tiny little cowboy boots from the box and holding them up. “Dean, you’re going to be a dad.”

He stared at them for a moment longer before his frown split into a wide grin. Then, his eyes widened and he grabbed the cup of eggnog, quickly turning and pouring the whole thing into the trash can. “Nope, no spiked eggnog for you,” he muttered, picking up the pitcher and repeating the action, sending it straight into the trash. “No way, Jose.”

“Hey,” Sam laughed, his eyes sparkling merrily in Y/N’s direction. “I was gonna have some of that.”

“Can’t be too careful, Sammy,” Dean sputtered, continuing to swirl around the room, picking up cups. When he finally got to the bottle of rum, Y/N stepped in, placing her hand on his arm with a soft laugh.

“Babe, I don’t think you need to throw away all the alcohol. The baby’s not in any danger from it being in the same room.”

“Oh, right,” Dean nodded, relaxing like that thought had just occurred to him. “Y/N, we’re having a baby.”

“Yeah, we are,” she said, wrapping her arms around him and placing her head against his flannel-covered chest. He returned the hug, squeezing her extra tight as Sam joined them, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder in a silent gesture of congratulations and love.

“A baby,” Dean whispered, his voice still filled with awe. “Best Christmas yet.”


End file.
